This invention relates generally to articles of gold jewelry, and more particularly to an article of gold jewelry in the form of a bead designed to be attached to a chain with other such beads whereupon the wearer of the chain may spell their name, for example. This invention also relates to a method for making such articles.
In the past, square-shaped articles of jewelry or beads having one of its outer surfaces marked with indicia (e.g., a letter) have been sold with other such articles which, when combined, can spell a person's name, for example. Such beads have openings formed therein so that the beads may be secured to a chain or the like which is worn around the person's neck or wrist. The chain and beads are sold in jewelry stores and novelty shops and have been very successful commercially. Because such beads are usually made by a casting process, they are relatively heavy and expensive when made of gold. There is presently a need for gold articles of jewelry in the form of such beads which are less expensive than the above-described solid cast beads. There is also a need for a method of making such articles of jewelry which is cost-efficient, simple to follow, and economically feasible.
The instant invention is directed to an improved article of gold jewelry of hollow construction which is relatively lightweight and constructed and arranged for being secured to and slidably movable with respect to a chain or the like. The article comprises two interfitting pieces of identical construction which are assembled together for forming the article. Each piece is of U-shaped construction and has peripheral edges with step formations formed therein. The arrangement is such that when the pieces are in interfitting, assembled relation, adjacent and abutting edges with the step formations interlock with each other and are welded together to achieve a unitary, enclosed structure. The article has six walls, two of the walls being in parallel relation and having openings formed therein for receiving the chain therethrough. At least one of the walls not having the openings has an outer surface with indicia (e.g., a letter, number or symbol) disposed thereon.
Another aspect of the present invention is the method for making the article of jewelry comprising the steps of: (a) providing two thin, rectangular pieces of gold solder flush material, each piece having four peripheral edges each with a step formation formed therein; (b) bending each piece to a U-shaped configuration, each piece having a pair of parallel walls and a middle wall extending from opposite edges of the parallel walls; (c) assembling the two pieces together to create an enclosed cube structure whereby the step formations of the peripheral edges of the two pieces interlock to form a continuous joint between the mating edges of the two pieces; (d) inserting the assembled structure in a fixture having at least one opening sized for receiving the assembled structure therein, the opening having a slight interference fit with the assembled structure for securely positioning the assembled structure in such a manner that abutting peripheral edges of the pieces engage one another, the fixture being made of heat-resistant material; (e) heating the fixture to a sufficient temperature so that the continuous joints between the assembled structure weld together for fixedly securing the two pieces together thereby forming an article of jewelry; and (f) removing the article of jewelry from the fixture. The method also comprises the steps of disposing a plate of gold solder flush material between two film sheets having black markings thereon, imaging the black markings of the film sheets onto the plate, and applying suitable chemicals (e.g., iodine) to the plate for engraving the plate at locations where the imaged black markings are applied thereto. This part of the method is known as chemical milling. The film sheets each comprise a matrix of black markings, the arrangement being such that when disposing the plate between the two film sheets, the matrices of black markings of the film sheets are aligned with each other so that when the step of applying chemicals to the plate is completed, the pieces are separated from one another at the location of the aligned black markings. The bottom film sheet has a matrix of black markings approximately twice as thick as the other film sheet thereby resulting in forming the step formation at the peripheral edges of each piece.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of a lightweight article of jewelry fabricated from gold and of hollow construction, the article being adapted to be secured to a chain or the like and combined with other articles for spelling the wearer's name, for example; and the provision of such an article of jewelry which is sturdy in construction, attractive in appearance, and cost-efficient to manufacture.
Also among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved method for making the article which requires substantially less gold material in making the article than is required by prior art casting methods thereby lessening the cost of the article; the provision of such an improved method which produces an article of jewelry having a neat, attractive appearance; and the provision of such an improved method which is easy to perform and cost-efficient.